A Narcissistic Fight To The Death
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Two Female Morgans meet and fight each other. AU. Part of a fic trade between me and Hadronix.


_Note: This story is part of a fic trade between myself and the user Hadronix. The two of us have agreed to have full rights of each other's version of "Phoenix" for the purposes of this story. Neither of these are meant to make one Phoenix "better" than the other, as this was done for fun, as well as the fact that Female Morgan is a spoiled little abusive brat, regardless of what incarnation she has. To distinguish which version of "Phoenix" is who's, Hadronix's will be called "Phoenix", while mine will be called Morgan, as both are separate Female Morgans from similar, yet different worlds._

* * *

Phoenix put her fingers through the cracked opening of the doors in front of her and pulled them open, to the left and right. It was almost pitch-black in the hallway before her. She could only see what the light from outside could show her and it was enough.

Phoenix had recently dealt with a woman named Yasei and had managed to get rid of her by knocking her through a portal located in a temporally-unstable area. Afterwards, she had decided to wander around and had eventually stumbled upon some sort of building carved into a rock formation. She looked down and held up one of her arms, which was missing it's hand and just had a stump. She had lost that hand, which housed a Brand of Naga that she had inherited from her mother Tiki and increased her abilities if she concentrated and channeled from it, to Yasei after the other woman sliced her arm and amputated her. A prized Levin Sword she owned had also been destroyed, also courtesy of Yasei. Though, even with the fact she was missing a hand and her prized blade was gone, she still had her Steel Sword and Mjolnir tomes hooked outside of her coat, while her Nosferatu tomes were tucked neatly inside her robes like they always had been.

There was nothing of important notice outside, but the building intrigued her. She started walking down the hallway leading into the building. The further she got inside and looked around, it became clear that no one had been in the building for quite some time. A fine layer of dust and sand was applied on most surfaces present, and most rooms were pretty much empty, with the rooms that weren't having only a few empty containers or cabinets. The whole atmosphere just seemed creepy. Phoenix eyed everything in disinterest and was about to leave, but then she noticed a staircase leading down to a lower floor. Her curiosity piped, Phoenix walked over to it. The staircase was completely pitch-black, so the green haired Manakete girl lifted her remaining hand and lit a dark fireball above her palm, granting her light to see where she was going. Descending down the stairs, Phoenix came upon a single room. It seemed to have once been used for religious ceremonies and worship, but that had been long ago. Pews were layered in a fine dust, some even deteriorated into broken pieces of wood or toppled over, while the altar was empty and had been stripped of all value. Phoenix stared at everything with a look of boredom.

"Well, this was a waste of my time. I don't even know why I came here." Phoenix muttered.

"Well, well... what do we have here?" a voice asked in a taunting tone.

Phoenix looked up as she noticed a faint purple glow light up the room behind her. The girl narrowed her eyes and whirled around, only to stop in confusion. A girl stood in front of her, only there was something off about her so much that startled Phoenix. The girl was obviously a Manakete like her, but she had Phoenix's same facial features and light green hair color, though unlike Phoenix, who lacked any physical resemblance to Male Robin, who she hated for him killing Tiki in her future, and instead looked just like her mother, the girl in front of her looked like the spitting image of her dead father. Phoenix's tactician coat and robes were also exactly the same as the other girl's, down to the very black and dark purple textures of fabric. However, what was really unnerving to Phoenix was that her eyes were a glowing blood red, she radiated a dark purple aura that lit up the room, and her face was marred with Grima's six eye shape running down her face, something Phoenix knew never happened except if they were a vessel to Grima, which Phoenix knew was only herself, due to the fact that Male Robin was dead and Grima had transferred his being to her. The other girl noticed Phoenix's stump and giggled.

"One hand, huh? Looks like Master Grima didn't lie after all." the girl said.

Phoenix growled.

"Who are you? Why do you look so much like me, you little freak? And why do you act like you're Master Grima's vessel when I'M that?" Phoenix asked.

The other girl grinned.

"I'm Morgan, daughter AND vessel of the Fell Dragon Grima. You are just some wannabee of myself." the girl replied.

Phoenix narrowed her eyes as she figured out something.

"I see... so you're an alternate version of myself." Phoenix muttered.

She knew how Outrealms worked. It wouldn't be out of question to ever come across an alternate version of herself and others from different worlds. Morgan smirked and cracked her knuckles. Her red eyes were cold and the gleam was murderous.

"You have such a pretty mouth, don't you? Talking down to me, your obvious idol and a goddess. I'm the Fell Dragon, little girl! Looks like I'll have to teach you manners." Morgan said cockily.

Phoenix growled.

"You have no idea who you're screwing with!" Phoenix hissed.

Morgan giggled again.

"You're in my territory now. There's no escape from me." Morgan said.

Phoenix glared at her. Morgan continued to stare at her other self with the same aggravating smirk on her face, before charging at her. Phoenix was caught slightly off-guard. If this was supposed to be her other self, a vessel to Grima, she expected someone with a greater understanding of tactics. Morgan instead charged at her aggressively. It took only a split-second for Phoenix to regain her composure and she stood calmly as the other Manakete charged forward. Morgan didn't seem to be going for any of the weapons at her side, and based on how she prostrated her body, she was likely just going to try and punch Phoenix. Morgan charged straight up to Phoenix, swiftly bringing a fist forward, only for the blow to completely miss as Phoenix suddenly moved to the left. Morgan made another jab at Phoenix, but missed again, her hand punching straight into a nearby wall and creating a fist-sized hole in the surface. Phoenix got a considerable distance away from Morgan, in the event she suddenly was able to burst out after freeing her hand, and quickly cast a spell over her stump. The girl winced as a horrible pain raced throughout her wrist, and she clutched it as her flesh regenerated and formed into a new hand, complete with her Brand of Naga. Phoenix sighed in relief as the pain subsided, but was brought back to the situation at hand as Morgan tore her hand out of the wall, freeing it.

This was an appropriate time to rely on her own offense. Phoenix began a charge forward to meet with Morgan's own charge. She needed to assess Morgan's precise offense power before she could consider how to fight her. Furthermore, the other girl seemed to be the quickest out of them, and Phoenix was not able to start her own attack before her counterpart threw another punch, which Phoenix managed to dodge by putting all her weight on one leg and leaning herself away from Morgan's punch. It did little to deter the other green haired girl, however, who continued to swing her arms towards Phoenix. In between one punch and another, Phoenix took her chance to counter. She brought her leg and foot forward, attempting to spin her foot to the side of Morgan's head. However, she raised a hand in defense, blocking the attack from hitting at full force, but having not been entirely balanced, Morgan was disoriented enough for the attempted attack to knock her down. Morgan flew through the air slightly, and with a small yelp, she crashed into several nearby barrels and stopped her movement. Phoenix paused, trying to determine if it was an act or not, but then began taking steps forward, with the intention of ending her counterpart's life. Her speculation of Morgan having been playing possum was proven correct when the other green haired girl suddenly raised her head.

"Oh, you're good... but I'm better." Morgan growled.

She unsheathed her Levin Sword, sparks and electricity crackling dangerously along the blade, and began another charge. Phoenix was caught off-guard by the speed that Morgan went at her and started slashing the Levin Sword at her, and she barely was able to dodge each strike as Morgan ferociously swung her electrified blade at her. However, she eventually slipped up and the Levin Sword grazed her side, sending electricity into her wound. Phoenix stiffled as a scream as she fell onto her knees, but then gasped in shock as Morgan grabbed her arm, lifted her painfully into the air, and tossed her overhead and straight down into the floor. Phoenix didn't have time to process the sudden movement, nor the forceful slam into the ground, before the ground suddenly sailed away from her as Morgan tossed the other Manakete girl straight up into the air. Phoenix flew head-first into the ceiling, tearing a hole in the ceiling and kicking up a cloud of dust. She quickly slipped free of the hole and fell painfully to the ground. Phoenix gave a cry of pain and put a hand to her head, gasping as it grew sticky with blood. She shakily started climbing to her feet, but had to roll out of the way as Morgan sliced down at her with her Levin Sword, leaving a jagged indent in the floor. Phoenix unsheathed her Steel Sword and swung at Morgan, only for the other Manakete girl to easily bring her Levin Sword up and block her. She raised her sword and released a bolt of lightning at Phoenix, but she managed to dodge the attack and swung at Morgan again. The two locked themselves into a bladelock, before Phoenix let go, spun around, and swung down again. Morgan leaped out of the way and Phoenix leaped back, holding her blade expertly in front of her, before leaping and slashing at Morgan, who managed to dodge the attack by moving to the side.

"Show me what you got!" Morgan ordered tauntingly.

Phoenix growled and thrust her sword forward, only for Morgan to swing her Levin Sword to the side and block the attack. However, Phoenix quickly followed up by swinging her leg around and kicking Morgan's side, knocking her back onto her face and causing her to drop her Levin Sword. She looked up at Phoenix.

"Had enough yet?" Morgan asked.

Phoenix shook her head.

"Nope. I'm just getting started." Phoenix replied.

She took out her Mjolnir tome and cast the tome. Morgan rolled out of the way as a giant blast of lightning shot down where she had been just a second ago. The girl continued dodge rolling a few more times as Phoenix continued releasing Mjolnir blasts, before she managed to get to her feet. Morgan channeled Grima's power into a dark ball and released it at Phoenix. The magic slammed painfully into Phoenix's body, sending her flying and crashing into a wall, before falling to the ground. Phoenix grunted in pain, disorientated from being rammed into a wall. Morgan walked over and retrieved her Levin Sword.

"I must admit... you're a lot tougher than you look." Morgan said with a smile.

Phoenix grunted as she got to her feet.

"You have... no idea." Phoenix growled.

Morgan slashed at Phoenix again with her Levin Sword, but Phoenix managed to barely dodge getting impaled. She stumbled back, focused on Morgan's Leven Sword, and channelled some magic.

"Shatter!" Phoenix shouted.

Morgan attempted to swipe her Levin Sword at Phoenix, but was caught off-guard as her blade suddenly burst apart into pieces. Not only that, but the electrified shrapnel imbedded painfully into into her skin, giving her both deep gashes and burns. Morgan screamed in agony as she was both cut and shocked by her own weapon, and she dropped to her knees, spasming.

_"She's disarmed and incapacitated! I must take this chance!"_ Phoenix thought.

With little space between them, Phoenix gripped her Steel Sword and lunged forward, intent on ending the fight now. Morgan looked up, but rather than a look of horror or pain, the Manakete girl instead grinned. Phoenix was caught off guard as Morgan suddenly charged at her again. The blade from her sword completely missed the other girl, and instead, as Morgan ran past Phoenix, the girl grabbed hold of the arm that held the sword and pulled it with her. The momentum from moving forward with Phoenix and being pulled back by Morgan was more than the arm could take, and it tore off from Phoenix's body in a mess of gore and blood. Shots of pain moved completely through Phoenix as she instinctively reacted to the fact that she now had only one arm and had relost her hand with the Brand of Naga on it. Turning around, she could only handle her fierce warrior expression for a moment before she had no choice but to let her reflexes take over and moved her intact hand to her new stump, wrapping a hand over it to try and stop the blood flow. She did a poor job doing so, as the blood flowed profusely through her fingers and between her hand, coating her body and the floor in blood. Morgan, on the other hand, covered partially in Phoenix's blood, simply began laughing as she walked forward, approaching Phoenix.

Morgan proceeded to torture Phoenix, making a sadistic sport of her. The skin that covered her face was partially torn off, the meat and bone on her skull exposed in multiple locations. Multiple jagged cuts and bruises also lined her body in multiple places, and most of Phoenix's bones had been broken. She didn't even know what further damages she might of incurred from the horrific beatings that Morgan was submitting her to. She didn't have the ability to think, as a solid uppercut from Morgan knocked her face-first onto the floor. She tried to get up, but was swiftly stopped by a hand that went across her lower face and began to pull up. Phoenix let out a groan of pain as Morgan lifted her and began to laugh at her pain. Laughing, nothing else but laughing with sadistic glee.

But then, something unexpected happened.

The eye design running down Morgan's began to glow. And it wasn't pleasing to the girl.

_"What do you think you're doing, Vessel?"_ Grima asked Morgan telepathically.

The girl couldn't continue Phoenix's torment. Pain linked to Grima's eye design shot through her head. The girl took several steps back and screamed as her hands reflexively went to her head in a mad attempt to lessen the pain by clutching her head. It gave Phoenix the time to get back up on her feet. She didn't have the time, nor did she care to ask why Morgan was suddenly in such pain. All that mattered was capitalizing on this sudden opportunity. Channeling some of Grima's power and combining it with the Goetia spell, the girl released it straight at Morgan. Morgan winced as the pain subsided, just enough for her to focus, and she noticed the puddle-like area below her feet. Her eyes widened sligntly, knowing she wouldn't be able to move in time, but then narrowed. If she was going to die an embarrassing death to some goddess-wannabe mortal that she was about to kill, then she was going to take her down with her. Concentrating as much as she could through her pain, she reached an arm out and quickly released an Expiration spell. Both spells met their targets almost instantly. Just as Morgan released the Expiration tome, a spike of pure magic thrust out of the ground, skewering her in half and killing her instantly, before dissipating, letting her drop to the ground in pieces. Meanwhile, spikes made of pure darkness shot out of the ground, courtesy of Morgan's Expiration spell, and impaled straight through Phoenix. The green haired Manakete screeched inhumanely as the spikes shot through all parts of her body and lifted her high off the ground. Blood trickled down the spikes in thick streams as Phoenix struggled desperately to pry herself off of the spikes impaled through her forehead, neck, chest, heart, arms, stomach, legs, and feet. The girl started gurgling due to a few spikes stabbed through her throat, bleeding from her mouth because of that, and she squirmed around in pain, trying to hold onto her life, before giving up and going limp, staring up at the ceiling blankly, with a look of horror and deep pain forever haunting her corpse, left abandoned in some abandoned basement.


End file.
